Switched Ninjas
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: After encountering an exiled Yamanaka clan member. While out an a simple mission. Naruto and Sakura find their bodies being switched as a result of the attack.
1. Chapter 1

Switched Ninjas

Disclaimer: I do not do anything at all related to Naruto.

Summary: After encountering an exiled Yamanaka clan member. While out an a simple mission. Naruto and Sakura find their bodies being switched as a result of the attack.

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day within the village of Konoha, birds were chirping, and children were out playing and laughing. All was well except for two certain individuals, that being Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

The two members of ninja team seven, were out in the forest trying to complete a simple D-rank mission. Since due to a training incident their third team member one Sasuke Uchiha, was hospitalized due to his injuries. And while visiting their injured teammate, their sensei Kakashi Hattake, had told his two remaining students to go on to accomplish some missions.

Until Sasuke was all recovered, unfortunately for the both of them. They had found out that due to not having their sensei and teammate with them, all they could do was D-rank missions. Which in reality they both knew that these missions, were simply chores that the civilians, did not want to do themselves.

And all was going well, for Sakura that is, since Naruto with the help of his shadow clone were doing most of the work. While Sakura herself did the bare minimum, which made Naruto more than a bit mad. Though wisely he had chosen to keep his mouth shut, unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of one of Sakura's punches.

Although things had taken a turn for the worse for the both of them. As they had gotten one of the worst missions that all genin fear. Which was the dreaded retrieve Tora the cat mission, for the Fire Daimyo's wife. Both Naruto and Sakura hated this mission, though for entirely different missions. Since it had required Sakura to actually do some work, while on the other hand Tora just simply dislikes Naruto, and vice versa.

And as they had proceeded for the past several hours to chase the cat, which lead them all over the village. They had finally seen Tora escape into the woods outside of the village walls. Knowing that they needed to get the cat back, they had proceeded to follow it, even though they knew it could be risky.

Once inside the forest, they had slowed down the speed of their search since Tora could literally be anywhere, especially since the forest was large itself. While Tora was not all that big in size and shape. Though midway through Naruto had said "man where in the world could that cat be at?" he loudly complained.

Which had the effect of annoying Sakura who then said "geeze Naruto I don't know why don;t you ask it, when we find the dang cat!" she snapped at her teammate. Though in return her response had started to wear on Naruto's nerves as well, as he said "well at least the cat, does not have to put up with a teammate who doesn't even do any real work!" he quickly fired back.

Although before they could fall into one of their infamous arguments, which they always seem to have, they had begun to hear a mysterious voice laughing at them. As they quickly glanced around trying to pinpoint the laughter, right in front of them from out of the bushes a strange man had appeared.

Though what had shocked was that the man held a resemblance to their classmate Ino Yamanaka, but not only that as they saw he was wearing a Konoha ninja headband that had a horizontal line going through the leaf symbol. Meaning that in fact this guy was one of Konoha's missing ninjas.

And as the stranger walked forward he started to say "well what do I have here, two little brats who have seemed to have gotten lost in the woods." he gloated to them, as he had set his sights upon Naruto and Sakura. Though when the stranger had recognized Naruto, he laughed once again as he said "oh boy if it isn't the demon boy of Konoha, must be my lucky day." he stated.

Though as Sakura turned to Naruto to ask what the stranger had meant about him, was when he had spoken again. This time saying "and if it isn't the friend of that bastard's Inochi's daughter, though I would have preferred her you will do just fine." as he moved to attack them. And before either Naruto or Sakura could defend themselves, their attacker was already in front of them, with his hands glowing as he touched both of their foreheads.

But not before saying "remember my name well kiddies, since you'll never find Inoko." he taunted them, before using a shunshin to escape. All the while after Inoko's escape, was when his attack went into effect. As a blue orb of energy came out of Naruto's mouth, with the same happening with Sakura though her orb of energy was pink in color.

The two orbs of energy had proceeded to fly around for a bit, before Naruto's orb had flown into Sakura's mouth, and Sakura's flying into Naruto's. Which had resulted in Sakura's body being surrounded in blue, while Naruto was surrounded in pink. Once the glowing had died down, they had both convulsed for a bit due to their bodies standing still throughout that entire ordeal.

Although as Sakura(N) had opened her eyes hoping to see her teammate doing alright. She was shocked beyond belief, as her sight had settled upon well herself, which confused her greatly. As she had started to speak saying "hey who are yo… wait what's wrong with my voice?!" she yelled while grabbing at her throat. Since her voice had sounded much more different than usual.

Though as she had grabbed her throat, she could not help but notice the way her skin had seem to be much more softer and smoother than before. Although as she was panicking now, she shook her head causing long locks of pink hair to fly into her face.

Which at that point had made her pause, since she could not ever remember having pink hair before in her life. And as she tugged on it thinking that it was fake, she was surprised at the pain she had felt coming from her head. Signaling to her that it was indeed real, feeling as though her heart would jump out of her chest Sakura(N) glanced downwards.

Only to see that she was wearing the exact same outfit that Sakura had been wearing. Thinking that it was nothing but a genjutsu, she tried to break it though nothing had happened. Then she thought that she was under a henge, and tried to undo it. Though yet again nothing had happened.

Which had finally made Sakura(N) realize that somehow, she had become her teammate Sakura Haruno. And as she turned to Naruto(S) she said "Sakura is that you in there?" in a rather quiet voice due to not being used to her new voice. In which Naruto(S) had both nodded and had asked the same thing. To which Sakura(N) had nodded as well.

And as Naruto(S) proceeded to flip out. Saying how this was all but a genjutsu or a henge. While Sakura(N) had told him in a beaten and dejected voice, that this all real and was happening. Finally after Naruto(S) had calmed down a bit, Sakura(N) had said "what should we do now?" she voiced her concern.

To which Naruto(S) had replied, "we have to go to the Hokage, and tell him what happened to us." as he laid out the plan to her. Moving fast they had found themselves, back in the village and at the Hokage tower in no time at all.

Once they had entered the tower, they had immediately climbed their way to the top where the Hokage's office was located. After knocking and being told to enter they came face-to-face with the stern gaze of the third Hokage. Whom had proceeded to read them the riot act, about their failure to complete the mission.

Though once the aged leader had settled down he had said "so mind telling what had kept you from finishing the job?" as he had wanted answers. To which both Naruto(S) and Sakura(N) had taken turns telling the Hikage what had transpired. Although there was a part of the Hokage who did not want to believe them, but decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and call upon Inochi.

And once the Yamanaka clan head had appeared, and was told what had happened he could only sigh in defeat. As he turned to the Hokage had said "unfortunately Hokage-sama what they say is indeed true, I had meant to exile Inoko before hand, but he went and became a missing nin before I could do it." he told his leader. To which the Hokage had asked if there is anyway to fix, both Naruto(S) and Sakura(N).

Only for Inochi to reply that only Inoko was the one who could reverse what he did to them. Which then had the Hokage turned to the switched teammates and a say "sadly you two it seems that you will be stuck like this for the time being until can find Inoko." he stated. Which had resulted in disheartening the two genin.

Only for the Hokage to this time say "I will alert Kakashi about what had happened to you two, but it is up to the both of you if you want to tell anybody else or not." as he had instructed them. Though it was then that Sakura(N) had spoke saying "wait gramps if we are stuck like this for the time being, should I tell Sakura about you-know-what." she exclaimed.

Which had the Hokage silently nodding, and Sakura(N) telling Naruto(S) about how she or now him housing the nine tailed fox inside of him. That had resulted in not only shocking Naruto(S), but also feeling sad for and apologizing to Sakura(N) for the life she had to live.

Afterwards once all was said and done, the Hokage had excused everyone. Though not before telling the swapped pair to be careful with whom they tell their situation, and to try and learn how to act like one another. Which had now left the bpth of them alone, and wondering just what to do.

When Sakura(N) said that they could go back to her, well now Naruto(S)'s apartment and discuss things there away from everybody on the streets. Once they had arrived and entered the apartment, they had sat down upon the couch neither making the first move to speak. Until Sakura(N) said "I think it's for the best that we don't tell anyone about this." she exclaimed to Naruto(S). To whom had agreed to it knowing that if word got out about what happened to them, it could cause more trouble than they would want.

Unfortunately it was at this time that Sakura(N) had noticed a pressure building in between her legs. At first she was confused, but then she realized that she needed to use the bathroom. Although she tried to ignore it to save any shred of decency for her and Naruto(S), but the pressure had continued to grow until she started to the potty dance, while sticking her hands in between her legs.

Noticing what the boy in his former body was doing, Naruto(S) could only sigh in defeat. As he said "don't tell me that you have to go to the bathroom now of all times." to the potty dancing boy turned girl. To which Sakura(N) could only nod her head, as she wasn't sure if she could keep it in any longer.

Only for Naruto(S) to say "well what are you waiting for get in there, and go before you wet yourself." to Sakura(N) who had rushed over to the bathroom. Though once she was in there and had shut the door, she came upon a problem. Which was that she was not sure how to use the toilet as a girl.

Turning around she reached and opened the door, halfway while calling for Naruto(S) who had appeared quickly. And as she started to turn red from blushing she said "umm how do I go to the bathroom as a girl you know?" she questioned Naruto(S). Whom could only slap his hand to his forehead and say "once you have lifted your dress, pull down the shorts and panties, and then sit on the toilet and go." he quickly instructed her.

After thanking him and shutting the door again, Sakura(N) had started to lift the pink battle dress that she knew Naruto9S) usually wore. Once past her hips she stopped as she spotted the spandex shorts hidden underneath, and had pulled them down leaving her bottom half clad only in a pair of pink panties.

As she took a nervous gulp, she hooked her fingers into the elastic waistband of the underwear and pulled them down as well. After that she walked over to and turned back around in order to sit upon the toilet. Thinking that all she had to do to get rid of the urine was to push, is what she had started to do. Which had resulted in nothing coming out, thinking that something was wrong she started to panic.

Until she forced herself to calm down, which had the added effect of her finally using the toilet. Even she noted that the mechanisms were different, but the feeling of releasing was the same. Though as the last few droplets of urine were falling into the toilet, she heard her former voice tell her to wipe in between her legs, going from the back forward.

After getting some toilet paper, with great caution Sakura(N) had done what she was instructed to do. Afterwards she dropped the toilet paper into the toilet and flushed, while pulling up her underwear and shorts, and pulling down her dress. And once she washed her hands she had rejoined Naruto(S) in the living room.

And after taking absentmindedly for a bit, they had notice that it had begun to get dark. So Naruto(S) had taken it upon himself to Sakura(N) to her new home for the time being.

Once they had arrived at the Haruno residence, Sakura(N) had walked to the front door. Though not before they had said goodbye to each other, and promising to call one another if anything went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After seeing Naruto(S) leave, Sakura(N) took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she opened the front door. Once she had entered and shut the door behind her, she then heard an older female voice call out "Sakura honey is that you?" said who Sakura(N) could only assume was her mother for the time being. She replied back "yes mom it is me." in order not to arouse any suspicion. Which after her mother then said "well hurry into the kitchen and wash your hands, dinner is ready." is what Sakura(N) was told. Acting quickly she immediately headed towards the kitchen and washed her hands, and then proceeded to sit down at the table. Were she then saw her new father.

Dinner itself was a quiet and somber affair, as Saakura(N) did her best to answer the questions she was asked about her day. Once she had finished her meal, though she did not eat all that much due to having not only a smaller stomach, but a warning from Naruto(S) about not to eat too much. She excused herself from the table, and walked over to the stairs, but before she could climb up them. Her mother once again called out to her saying "don't forget to take a shower sweetie you're smelling a bit ripe." which had the effect of causing Sakura(N) to blush heavily.

Quickly climbing the stairs, she came upon a set of four doors once she had reached the top. Choosing the first door that was on her right side, once she opened it she was greeted by a room fully decorated in pink. Knowing that she had just found her bedroom she had went inside, while closing the door behind her. Glancing around the room, she saw that mostly everything was covered in pink, but there were whute accents in there to offset all the pink.

Though as she took a seat upon her bed, did Sakura(N) remember what her mother had told her to do. Searching around the room she quickly spotted a phone, and proceeded to dial her old number, and after a few rings did she hear the click signaling that Naruto(S) had picked up. Who had then proceeded to say "hello?" as he asked who was calling him. Quick to reply Sakura(N) had said "it's me" letting Naruto(S) who was calling.

To which Naruto(S) said "so what is it that you need?" as he wonder as to why Sakura(N) had called. Was then when Sakura(N) replied "your mom told me to take a shower, I was calling to see if that's okay with me being in your body and all." she had told him. A few seconds of silence passed before Naruto(S) replied "I am comfortable with you seeing my body nude and cleaning it, but it has to be done so go ahead and shower, just promise you will be respectful and don't make a big deal of my chest." to which Sakura(N) agreed, though she was confused about the chest part, since as far as she could tell this body did not have much in that department.

After talking for a bit more, they had hung up on each other. Setting the phone down Sakura(N) moved towards the closet, were she was told the towels were at. After getting a towel she them proceeded to go to the bathroom that was in her room. Once she was inside she had set the towel on a towel rack, knowing that the hardest part was about to happen.

Grabbing the zipper on the front of the qipao dress she was wearing, Sakura(N) slowly pulled down the zipper. Once the dress was unzipped she pulled her arms out of the sleeves, leaving her upper half clad in nothing but a black sports bra. Stepping out of her ninja sandals, she then pulled her legs out of the dress letting it fall to the floor.

Next she pulled down the green spandex biker shorts, leaving her in her underwear. And as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties as she pulled them down. Thus leaving her bottom half completely nude. To which she could not look away from the hairless crotch, and even more so of the slit now resting in between her thighs. Though as she went to take off the sports bra, she slightly hesitated simply because this was the first time she was never going to see a naked girl.

Getting over her hesitation Sakura(N) grabbed the bottom of the sports bra, and started to pull it p to take it off. Though it was easier said than done, since even though the material has some stretch to it it was more tightly than anything else. Though finally after some tugging and pulling she was able to get it over her head and off of her. Although once it was off, what she came face-to-face with had completely shocked her.

Due to the fact that she saw two big mounds of flesh, that were topped with lightly pink colored areolas and nipples. Now she had understood what Naruto(S) had been talking about, since this body did in fact have some nicely developed breasts that she could not take her eyes off. Knowing that if Naruto(S) ever found out what she was about to do, would most likely end with a sucker punch once they were switched back, but she could not pass up the opportunity in front of her.

As she slowly guided both of her hands to her breasts, taking one in each hand to give them a feel. And did she feel the weight of them, as well as the firmness that they held, as she bounced each breast in her hands. Though next she had decided to squeeze them, which allowed her to feel how soft they. And as she continued to feel and fondle her chest, Sakura(N) was letting out tiny gasps of pleasure.

Although what really piqued her interest was the feeling of a dull ache in the center of each breast, and something pushing against the palms of her hands. Taking her hands off of her breasts momentarily, she saw that each of her nipples had now appeared to have hardened due to her action. Settling her gaze on her nipples, she then proceeded to pinch one of them in between her finger and thumb. Though as a result she had let out an even louder gasp then when she was fondling her chest.

And while all of this was going on, she also took notice of a strange sensation building in between her legs. Although she did not have enough courage to explore that particular part, she then went into the shower. Thinking that a cold shower might help cool her down, she had turned on the cold water full blast. Only for her to let out a loud shriek as she did not know that thanks in part to her now more sensitive skin, any cold water felt way more colder than before.

She then quickly turned up the temperature slightly, to where the water was bearable and not a freezing cold lake. And as she washed her hair, she came to realize just how much of it there was as she had to use much more shampoo than usual. And after rising out her hair, she then grabbed a bottle of body was to scrub her body. Paying a little more attention to her chest, than the other parts. Once she had rinsed off her body, she had grabbed the conditioner and just like with the shampoo she had to use more than the normal amount to was her hair.

Upon rising out the conditioner from her hair, Sakura(N) turned off the shower and exited it. Grabbing the towel off the rack she did went on to dry her body, though she spent more time on her hair since it was the part that was the most wet. After she was done drying she hung up the towel on the rack, and exited the back into her bedroom. Though she did take notice as she was walking, that with nothing on her chest her breasts not only seemed to sway, but also bounced and jiggled every time she took a step.

Once back in the bedroom she went over to the big dresser that was set up against a wall, as Naruto(S) had told her that was where the clothes would be. Opening the first drawer, just so happened to be her underwear drawer that held panties of every color and style she could imagine, after shifting through all of the panties she finally settled on a bright sunshine yellow pair. And as she slipped into her underwear, she could not help but notice the comfortable feel of them, and the way the snugness of them against her crotch.

And searching through more drawers, she finally found the ones that held her sleeping clothes. As she pulled out a pink shirt and black sweatpants, she quickly dressed and then climbed into the bed and get under the covers. Soon enough she was fast asleep, as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
